


Accept Reality.

by IkeaFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois INC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Dadza, Immortal TommyInnit, Immortal Tubbo, Magic, Magic tommyinnit, Maybe inspired a bit by wandavision, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Salem Witch Trials, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, read warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaFries/pseuds/IkeaFries
Summary: In this world after someone dies they are reincarnated, they won’t remember their past life when they are. Some people are special and when they are reincarnated they get reincarnated into the same body, this usually happens when a bond forms with a group of people that are always destined to meet again.Philza, Techno, and Wilbur were one of those special people. Everytime they are reincarnated they would meet together again no matter what. Tommy and Tubbo on the other hand wasn't one of those people or the people who just reincarnate, they never reincarnates. They're immortal. They don't die. They're not 16  or 17 like people think, they are many centuries old.Updates twice a day. Everyday.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 171





	1. Quick summary of Tubbo and Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everyday this will be updated TWICE. One in the morning and one in night. Now go drink some water before you read this if you haven't.

Tubbo and Tommy always were together, they are brothers, twins to be exact. Attached to the hip, two peas in a pod. when you saw Tommy you always saw Tubbo with him. They were inseparable. Tommy or Tubbo doesn’t know why they were created. In 1601, two twin boys were born. They were named Toby and Thesues but his nickname was Tommy. The village they were born in thought they were cursed, when someone was around them something bad happened. They were later kicked out of the village at 9 years old, a week later, the village suddenly fell ill and the village fell and died. 


	2. 1600s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO TOMMY WILL NOT BE HAPPY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone teach me how to write fluff and then I might spare you guys and give you some.

Tommy and Tubbo, (Tommy accidentally called Toby Tubbo and it stuck.) were found by a man in his 20s named Philza, he also had two twin sons. Philza had two gray wings on his back that could let him fly in the sky. Tommy at first didn’t trust him and his sons but Tubbo trusted them so Tommy trusted them. Tommy later says that Philza finding him was the happiest moment in his life. They all lived a happy life until 1617. Tommy was out and came back to the house to see all of them murdered besides Tubbo. Tubbo was hurt but still alive. Blood was everywhere and the only person there was a man wearing a smiley mask. Tommy doesn’t remember what happened to him, all he remembers is the man was dead. 

In the 1640s, Tommy and Tubbo found the family again well. When Tommy saw them, he hugged Phil.

“Who are you?” 

Tommy let go. “What? Do you not remember me-?” Tommy asked, did Tommy mistake him for someone else? 

“What’s your name?” The person asked Tommy, he looked exactly like Phil. Blond hair, blue eyes, gray wings, it was just like Phil.

“Theseus. Theseus Watson.” Tommy said.

“Philza Watson” Philza introduced himself, “Maybe you mistook me for another family member?”

No. This was Philza Watson, Tommy’s father. The one who helped him with his nightmares. The one who helped him have a better childhood than he did before, the one who made him feel like he belonged. 

“Maybe.”


	3. Clara

That night, Tommy had a dream. There was a beautiful lady who had a white dress on.

“Hello Theseus, I’m Clara, the creator.” Clara said, her voice beautiful, her voice made you feel safe. 

“Where am I?” Tommy asked, he looked around, he was in space with beautiful stars around.

“In a dream, I am here to answer your questions.” She said.

“Why are me and Tubbo not getting old like normal people?” Tommy asked.

“You’re immortal Tommy. Tubbo also.” Clara answered the question, not saying anything else like why or how.

“Why?” 

“That’s for you to find out.” She said with a smile.

“Who was that. The person from this morning?” 

“That was Philza Watson, your father.” She said summoning some tea out of thin air and then taking a sip.

“But he died! I saw his dead body-” 

Clara interrupted Tommy, “He did die.” 

“Then how is he alive?” 

“He’s reincarnated, everytime he dies, he will come back alive to start over.” She said sitting down on a couch that appeared with a snap with her fingers.

“How did you do that?” 

“Do what?” She asked, crossing her knee over her leg and took another sip of her tea.

“You just made that tea and couch out of thin air.” 

“Oh! That’s right, you don’t know how to control your magic, silly me.” She said with a chuckle.

“What magic?” 

“How do you think you killed that man?” She asked, staring at Tommy.

“I- I don’t remember.”

“That explains it. You need to leave now. I will talk to you tomorrow.” She said getting up.

“Wait!-” Too late. She snapped her fingers making everything turn black.


	4. Learning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go eat some breakfast or any type of snack please if you haven't.

Tommy shot up awake, breathing heavily. “Wait….” Tommy mumbled. He got out of bed, lit a candle for light, and started getting ready for the day. He went outside into the village to buy some supplies. That’s when he saw  _ them _ again. Three people were his family. This time he didn’t go hug them, he ignored them and left. That night, Tommy fell asleep excited. 

He was in the same place but Tubbo was right by him. 

“Tubbo?” 

“Tommy?” Tubbo and Tommy said at the same time next to each other.

“Boys.” Clara said sternly, sitting down on the couch with tea again. “Yes, last night I talked to you both.” she confirmed.

“Oh.” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time. 

“Now, as I was saying last night, you're immortal! " Clara said cheerfully. 

Tommy and Tubbo didn't respond, making a very awkward silence. 

"Tough crowd huh." She said tapping her teacup on the side. "Anyway, because of this you have each type of magic." Clara explained. “Tubbo, you can manipulate the elements. Now, this isn’t just nature and fire or anything like that, you can also manipulate electricity, metal and so much more!” Clara said excitedly. 

“I’m so sorry! I am being super non-professional here, I’m just super excited right now, this almost never happens.” Clara apologized.

“No need Clara, how rare is this?” Tubbo asked.

“1 in 7.5 trillion.” Clara confirmed.

“Oh, dang.” Tommy muttered.

“Now Tommy, you have  _ different  _ abilities. From what I know this includes telepathy but even I don’t know everything about you.”

“Is that good or bad?” Tommy asked, worried.

“Neither. Now this place isn’t just a place for me to talk to you but for you to talk to each other. You may not like it but soon you will have to separate.” Clara paused. “Well you don’t have to but it will get suspicious among the people if suddenly two people are always together.” 

“Oh! Right.” She exclaimed, “Speaking of suspicious people, you can shapeshift so you can live normal lives with a snap of your fingers, literally, but I will teach you that another time when it is needed.”

“You guys need to leave now, have a nice day!” She said waving her hand goodbye and then snapping her fingers making Tommy jump awake in his bed.


	5. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara asks Tommy and Tubbo a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap sorry!

For the next two decades Clara taught Tubbo and Tommy how to use their magical abilities. Tommy having Telepathy, Telekinesis, and being able to make “illusions” and Tubbo having control over fire, water, air, and nature. Tubbo is still working on other elements but he has mastered the basic elements. They both learned how to shapeshift, this had limits though. They can only change into different ages of themself. 

“I need you guys to do me a favor.” Clara put out, not caring if they didn’t accept it.

“What favor?” Tommy asked.

“I need you to look over a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go drink some water right now


	6. A what.

“A what.” Tommy said, thinking she was joking.

“A child, 5 year old girl to be exact.” Clara continued. “She’s an immortal like you.” Clara stopped talking. “Well-”

“Well what?” Tommy spat.

“She’s not an immortal just yet. She has to live till she's 16. She can die easily before 16 but when she becomes 16 she won’t be able to die.” Clara explained. “And you guys are gonna protect her.” Clara ordered.  
“We’re gonna have a little sister!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

Tommy sighed, “Of course you’re excited Tubbo.”


	7. a/n

I would just like to say sorry for how short these chapters are! I am making another work so I can put everything more organized and longer chapters (it's the same thing as this but combined so it's easier to read) this is an updating work every day and every week I will reformat this work and put it into another for people's reading experiences


	8. Niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIKI IS HERE BOYSSSSSSSS

The next day, a blond haired kid came to Tubbo and Tommy’s house. Even as a 5 year old she had better manners than Tommy at times. 

“What’s your name?” Tubbo asked the little girl.

The girl muttered a name but Tubbo couldn’t hear the girl. She was standing right by the front entrance inside of the house and Tubbo right in front of her. “Can you please repeat that?” Tubbo asked patiently.

“Niki Nihachu.” She said a bit louder than before, her voice was still very soft and quiet.

“Do you remember anything before you came here?” Tubbo asked, hoping he wasn’t asking her too many questions.

Niki shook her head no, but then stopped and said, “I met this lady, she was very nice to me. She gave me a cookie!” Niki’s voice sounded louder when she started talking about sweets.

Tubbo already has a pretty good guess on who that lady was. “Do you like sweets?” 

“Mhm!” Niki was bouncing up and down on her feet. 

“Have you ever baked cookies before?” 

Niki’s expression changed into an even more happier look. “You can make cookies?” She asked.

“Of course!” Tubbo smilied. 

That night they made the best cookies in the world. Or at least that's what Niki said.

=====================================================================

Tommy eventually got convinced one night to bake cookies with Tubbo and Niki. Tommy said making them was horrible but in reality he had the best time. They also found something about Niki. 

“C’mon Niki, it’s time to take the cookies out of the oven.” Tubbo said, facing Niki.

“Can Tom do it?” Niki asked.

“You have to go ask him.” Tubbo pointed to Tommy doing who knows what.

“Okay!” Nikki responded happily and then skipped over to Tommy. Nikki then tugged on Tommy’s shirt to get his attention.

“Hm?” Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at Nikki.

“Can you pretty please get the cookies out of the oven?” Nikki asked.

“Why can’t Tubbo get the cookies out of the oven?” Tommy asked pretty much whining. 

“No, I would like you to get the cookies.” Niki said.

“Oh fine,” Tommy finally gave up. Niki pretty much dragged Tommy to the kitchen. Tommy went over to the oven and tried to pick up the sheet of cookies with his hands. 

“OW-!” Tommy shouted. He waved his hand trying to cool it down. 

“Tommy! Don’t forget to wear gloves-” Tubbo shouted from a different room. 

“Oh no! Tommy!” Niki ran up to Tommy to look at his hand. “Let me see.”

“What no-” Tommy tried to say but then Niki grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly a pink aura appeared around his hand healing it. 

"The fuck!?"


	9. Monsters

When Tubbo learned that Niki gained her magic at this age, he freaked. 

" Tommy- we need to be careful with her, what if someone sees her and calls her a witch? Innocent people are dying already-" Tubbo said freaking out. It was 1692, people (mostly girls) were being excused being witches. If someone saw Niki using her magic, it would confirm people are " witches " and more people could die. 

" Tubbo we can't do anything about her besides hide her until she's 16. What else are we gonna do? Give her back?" Tommy joked. 

"Niki deserves a better childhood Tommy." Tubbo planted. 

"I know! We would know Tubbo, but we can't do anything else. She's a kid and doesn't know better." Tommy argued. 

"it's not fair." Tubbo muttered. 

"it's never fair." Tommy said. 

"Are we just gonna trap her in this house?" Tubbo asked. 

"Unless you have a better idea, yeah." Tommy said. 

"Alright, what are we gonna tell her?" Tubbo asked. 

"Tell her there's monsters outside?" Tommy said, making the excuse on the spot. 

"What if that gives her nightmares?" Tubbo worried that it would. 

"I don't have any more ideas than that." Tommy said. 

"alright." Tubbo said defeatedly. 

"Tubbo?" Niki held her teddy bear in her hand in the doorway, in her pjs, standing scared. "What monsters?" 

Tubbo sighed and glared at Tommy, he went over to Niki and bent down to her size and said "Outside has some scary monsters, we have to stay inside now." 

"oh…" Niki mutters. 

"Now let's get back to bed okay?" Tubbo said, Niki nodded and grabbed Tubbos hand to go back to her bedroom.


	10. You are in so much trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no monsters outside. Tubbo is lying.

Niki grew up thinking it was dangerous outside of the house, she didn’t get why it was ‘dangerous’, she was 15 for goodness sake, there weren't any monsters. That was just a stupid excuse they made when she was a child. 

“Tubbo please-“ Niki begged.

“Niki Nihachu you are not going outside! It’s dangerous!” Tubbo shouted, done with Niki, why can’t she just listen for one more year?

“Then why is it dangerous! I’m 15! I’ll be fine!” Niki raised her voice to Tubbos tone.

“Niki! You are not going outside and that is final.” Tubbo shouted back and then walked away.

No. Niki is going outside. She shouldn’t be trapped in this house. She was 15. She knows there’s no monsters outside. She sees kids all ages outside of the house but she could never leave it. She could never be free of this house, no this prison. Niki hasn’t ever rebelled against Tubbo and Tommy but Niki was done with Tubbo and Tommy. She wasn’t a kid anymore. They’re probably just over protective. 

-

Later that night when Tommy and Tubbo went to bed Niki snuck out. It was pitch black outside besides a dim light a block away was there. Niki decided to explore. She walked to the light, it looked like fire. She heard noises from the light and when she looked closer she saw a group of people surrounding a stage with a person tied to a stake. 

Niki ran over to stop them. “Stop!” Niki screamed.

The crowd of angry people with torches went quiet until one of them shouted out. “She must be a witch too!” 

“Yeah!” “I’ve never seen her before! She must be one too!” She heard a few people say back.

“W-wait! What-?” Niki stepped back and then was grabbed by the arms. 

“Kill the witch!” People screamed. 

Niki was tied to a stake just like the other person besides her. The other person beside her was a female, she looked around 17, a little bit older than Nikki. She looked already dead. 

“Wait no!” Niki kicked and screamed. 

Niki realized something, Tubbo never lied to her about there being monsters in this world that would kill her at the chance. She realized that the monsters were right in front of her.

A person with a torch about to light her feet with fire, fell to the ground limp. Then another person, then another, then another……. Niki looked at the only person standing up, 

“You are in so much trouble Niki Nihachu.” Tommy said with a red aura around his hand.


	11. You were right.

Niki was in so much trouble. When she got back to Tubbo he was furious. 

“Niki! Why couldn’t you just listen for ONE more year?” Tubbo shouted. 

Niki stayed quiet and looked down at the floor. 

Tubbo sighed. “You’re so lucky Tommy heard you yell-”

“You were right.” Niki muttered, interrupting Tubbo. “There were monsters outside willing to kill anyone.” 

Tubbo stayed silent and then went to go hug Niki.

-

Niki turned 16 the next year, she wanted to explore the whole world, learn new languages, have fun, and maybe even find true love. 

“Niki, are you sure you wanna go this early-” Tubbo asked, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry today.

“Tubbo, I want to explore the world and I can’t do that in this house.” Niki said hugging Tubbo.

“You promise you'll be safe?” Tommy asked, he was right by Niki. 

“Promise. I’ll see you guys eventually. I promise.” Niki said letting go of the hug. 

That day, Niki Nihachu left to never be seen again by Tommy and Tubbo until centuries later.

-

In the next centuries Tommy and Tubbo split up. Finding new friends and seeing the world just like Niki was. It was 2009 when they saw each other again. Tommy, who was “5” at the time , was adopted by Philza Watson who had two kids named Technoblade and Wilbur. Tubbo was found in a box on the side of the road and Philza, being the dad he was, took him in. Tubbo and Tommy hugged when they saw him. They grew up all over again, living the childhood that they never had, but eventually, good things must come to an end. When Tommy and Tubbo were 15, Techno and Philza left to go to this stupid SMP with earth something in it, Tommy couldn’t rememeber. This left Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo together, alone. 

Phil and Techno made a mistake leaving them all together alone without supervision. 


	12. What happened dad?

The three were invited into this SMP called “Dream SMP” where you have 3 lives. Tommy hated the owner of the place and Wilbur agreed. He made stupid rules like taxes and stuff like that. Tommy couldn’t even steal! So what would they do to change the rules? Make a new nation. Yeah Tommy lost two lives and Wilbur lost 1 during the war but it was fun. Then Tommy and Tubbp saw Niki, they exchanged hugs and just made an excuse to everyone they saw each other when they were young which technically was true. It was fun winning. Tommy was happy until Wilbur brought up the election. Tommy knew they would somehow lose, and Tommy was right. They didn’t just lose they were exiled from the country they made. Then Wilbur died, again. Tommy knew that Wilbur would die because of being mortal but, the way he died made Tommy  _ almost  _ flip. His father, no,  **their** father, killed Wilbur. His father wasn't supposed to kill people, he wasn’t supposed to be kind. Then Tubbo, his twin brother, exiled him again. He was shocked. He lived through exile just to go back to Techno after Techno betrayed Tommy. Tommy trusted Techno and Philza again, just to see L’manberg blow up. 

This is when Tommy got mad. 

Tommy saw tnt falling out of the air, landing on lmanberg, exploding it and anything in its way. 

"Stop it!" He shouted, lifting his hand in the air, making a red aura not just around his hand but also around the TNT making the tnt stop in the air. 

Everything just stared at Tommy, stopping any battling. 

Tommy looked in Technos direction. "You. You're supposed to be my older brother!" Tommy shouted and then continued, "Over these centuries I thought you guys would be my family! You guys were always nice and cared about each other! Not try murder people!" 

Tommy then changed his direction at Phil, "And you! You killed your son! My brother! What happened to you Phil!? What happened to the one who saved me and Tubbo from that village?" Tommy shouted. 

"What happened to you guys?!" Tommy shouted at both of them. 

All of the sudden all of the TNT blasted in the air making a huge smoke screen covering everyone.

-

Tommy went missing that day, everyone was worried besides Tubbo and Niki. They knew where he was but they knew that he didn't want to be found. 

  
  


Tubbo felt like a celebrity because everyone was surrounding him, asking him questions. 

"one at a time, oh my God." Tubbo sighed. 

"Who are you really?" Philza asked him. 

"My name is Toby Watson or a nickname Th- Tommy gave me when we were young, Tubbo Watson." Tubbo answered. 

"then who's Tommy?!" Philza demanded. 

"Theseus Watson." Tubbo again answered Phil. 

"What did he mean about centuries?" Phil asked. 

"he was meaning that you've changed so much over the centuries." Tubbo said as if it was obvious. 

"What? How does he know -" Phil tried to ask before Tubbo cut him off. 

"We aren't 16 or 17 Phil." Tubbo said with a sigh. 

"Then how old are you?" Techno asked before Phil could ask. 

"419 years old, we were born in 1601" 

"Then how are you alive -?" Phil asked. 

"We're immortal Phil," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Dreams little secret

Before anyone could say anything, an arrow shot through Tubbo’s chest, making Tubbo almost fall, he backed up a little, and regained his balance.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Tubbo said, ripping out the arrow in his chest and dropping it on the ground. 

“I think Dream is a little scared now.” Tubbo looked in the direction where dream was hiding with a bow and arrow in his hand. 

“How are you immortal? Do you always have a totem with you-” Techno asked.

“No, we were born with it.” Another arrow shot at Tubbo, the ground beside Tubbo lifted up into a wall, making a shield, protecting Tubbo. “Dream, can you not?” Tubbo said, annoyed. “You’re lucky Tommy doesn’t know your secret Dream, he would have killed you.” Dream back up a little bit after hearing that.

“Me and Tommy and-” Tubbo tried to say before being cut off.

“And who? There’s more of you?” Fundy stepped in and asked. 

“Of course!” Tubbo smiled.

“How many more?” Eret asked.

“Well, I am sure there is 1 but I have suspicions about someone..” Tubbo answered.

“How did we see you grow up since you were five then?” Phil asked.

Tubbo snapped his fingers and green smoke covered him, when the smoke cleared he was little again, a 5 year old. Tubbo made a childish giggle, laughing at their faces before snapping his fingers again. 

“Now, I’m going to go find Tommy before he does something stupid.” Tubbo declared and walked away, leaving everyone shell shocked besides Niki who had a smirk on her face.


	14. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because next chapter is going to be long.

In all honesty, Niki was shocked. Not shocked about Tubbo and Tommy, (No duh) but that they exposed themselves. Niki had to remember she had to act like she didn’t know. After Tubbo left everyone had a discussion and agreed they needed to find the one (or two) other immortals. Everyone was acting like if someone was murdered and the secret immortal is the murderer. Niki wanted to laugh.

“What if it's Eret?” George suggested.

"What no!" Eret responded to the comment. 

"Look, we know it's not Phil or Techno." Sam confirmed. "What if we put on trials?" Sam suggested. 

Niki froze. "Wowowowow, this is 2020 guys, not the 1600s." Niki said. 

"True but how else are we going to find out?" Phil asked. 

"We should do it." Dream declared. 


	15. Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was inspired by wandavision-

Tubbo didn’t think it was this bad. He went to their old house, the first one, where Phil and everyone lived happily and later murdered. 

In front of Tubbo was just like the house it used to be. It was like it was real, Tubbo wanted to believe it was real but he knew it wasn’t. This whole house isn’t supposed to be here. The house was destroyed 2 centuries ago. 

Tubbo reluctantly went inside, he opened the wooden door which made a creak, it always did even before it got old. Phil would always try to fix it but it would never work. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo said, his voice a little louder than usual, walking inside the house. The exterior of the house was the exact same but the inside was more modern. It wasn’t like it was. 

Tubbo continued to walk around the house, Tubbo realized it was a mixture of Tommy’s newest home he stayed with the family and the very first one, Tubbo then went into the kitchen to see Tommy with a smile, sitting down eating dinner with Phil, Techno, and Wilbur, like a family. Like how it used to be… But Tubbo knew it was fake, an act. 

“Tommy.” Tubbo said sternly, he can’t be nice right now, Tommy needs to stop doing this. 

Tommy stayed quiet and so did the clones. The clones soon glitched red and disappeared. 

“What Tubbo.” Tommy’s voice had no emotion in saying the words, it was scary.

“Tommy, you can’t keep on doing this.” Tubbo said with a sigh. “This is fake, you know it’s all fake.” 

“I want it to be real. Please.” Tommy sounded desperate and hurt, he needed it, not just wanted it. He needed a place to call home and he needed a group of people he could call family. 

“Tommy, you know that can’t happen anymore.” Tubbo huffed. Tubbo wanted the exact same thing, every immortal wanted a real family. 

“I don’t want to keep seeing them die Toby.” Tommy said with tears in his eyes. “I can’t keep on seeing them die. It hurts.” Tommy's voice cracked at the last bit of the sentence. 

Tubbo walked over to Tommy where he was sitting down and put his hand out. It was a hand of help. “Theseus, we can do this together.”

Tommy grabbed the hand. The place around him started changing, it looked like something out of a video game if it was lagging. Tubbo looked in the living room where it glitched 3 dead bodies laid. Tubbo quickly looked away. After a while it became a plain old field. It had no plants or trees in the field, just grass.


	16. Ranboi

Niki had to make a game plan, she had to have dates ready, who her parents are, where she is from, her full name, and her “life story”, if she failed at saying this, she would be put on trial and might be tried to be killed which she couldn’t be killed. She can’t be exposed, not yet. She wants to live a normal life… 

After Niki left Tommy and Tubbo centuries ago, she never had another family. She instead tried to do good for the world, she saved many excused witches in the 1600’s and helped grow crops for the poor. She is just starting a new family with her fiance Puffy. She can’t lose it now. 

“Okay, Bad, I think you are clear. You gave everything that you knew about yourself.” Dream said, Bad was his best friend anyways. He knew Bad wasn’t immortal. Bad walked out of the room they were in and then called Niki in. Niki sat down at the desk, Dream right in front of her.

“Niki, please state your full name and your date of birth.” Dream asked.

“My name is Nikita Nihachu. I was born on November 3rd, 2001.” Niki answered. Sounding as convincing as she could be.

“And how old are you?” Dream said, already knowing it but he had to ask everyone the same questions.

“I am 19 years old.” Niki stated. 

“Who are your parents?” Dream asked.

“Clara Nihachu, I never met my father. My mother sadly died when I was 5 years old.” Niki said truthfully, Clara created her, Niki doesn't even have a father. 

“Where did you go after she died?” Dream asked.

“I went to an orphanage, I was fostered by a couple at age 10 and stayed there until I was 18.” Niki was lying but it wasn’t like they had a lie detector or something. 

“Niki, I think you are telling the truth.” Dream declared, Niki smiled, it had worked. “Please leave and get Ranboo inside.” Niki nodded and called Ranboo in. When she saw Ranboo, she knew he was nervous, he already had a disadvantage having memory loss and no parents. 

Niki went back inside with Ranboo, Niki knew something about Ranboo that Ranboo didn’t even know himself and Niki wanted to make sure Ranboo would turn 18. Clara has given her a mission and she will complete it. 

“Niki? Why are you back in here?” Dream asked.

Niki quickly responded with, “Dream, may I ask to be with Ranboo during this time? He has a disadvantage with having memory loss, Ranboo has told me a lot about him he may have trouble remembering.” 

“You may help him but not a lot..” Dream said. He was already suspicious about Ranboo. “Please state your full name.” Dream asked.

“M-my name is Ranboo. I don’t remember my last name... “ Ranboo said quietly. 

“His last name is Mark.” Niki jumped in. Niki knew Ranboo didn’t have a last name but Niki had to make something up. 

“Mhm and who are your parents?” Dream asked Ranboo.

“I never really had parents, I was fostered my whole life and ran away at 16 and came here.” Ranboo said. 

Crap, Ranboo was really suspicious. 

“What is your date of birth and age?” Dream asked. 

“It’s um…” Ranboo quickly got his memory book out and flipped to the first page. “It’s December 1st 2003, I’m 17. I am going to be turning 18 in a month.” 

“Ranboo, I’m not too sure you are not an immortal. You will be put on trial.” 

_ ‘This is not happening again.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> You better of had drank some water today or I will combust.


End file.
